winxclubfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Musa
Musa ist die Fee der Musik und die Schutzfee von Melody. Sie ist die fünfte Fee, die in Winx Club eingeführt wurde. Persönlichkeit Am Anfang der Serie verkörpert Musa einen Tomboy. Sie ist von den Winx diejenige, die sich am wenigsten "mädchenhaft" kleidet und verhält. Dies ändert sich erst im Verlauf von Staffel 3, wo sie sich lange Haare wachsen lässt. Diese Veränderung könnte auf den Einfluss ihrer Herzbandelfe Tune zurückzuführen sein, die ihr ein mehr weiblicheres Verhalten gezeigt hat. Musa liebt Musik über alles. Sie tanzt, singt und spielt diverse Instrumente. Ihr Lieblingsinstrument ist jedoch die Flöte, das erste Instrument, auf dem sie lernte. Die Musik, die Musa erzeugt, ist immer wunderbar und harmonisch. Die schönste Musik prodizuert sie jedoch wenn sie alleine ist. Überraschender Weise ist Musa in Sachen schulische Leistungen die Beste der Winx und schlägt damit sogar Tecna, die als Hirn der Gruppe gilt. Zudem hat sie ein natürliches Talent für Nachforschungen und ein super scharfes Auge für Details. Obwohl sie sich, vorallem in den ersten drei Staffeln, sehr hart gibt, ist Musa wohl die am meisten emotional verwundbarste Winx. Ihre emotionalen Unsicherheiten sind auf den Tod ihrer Mutter Maitlin und das anschließende Verhalten ihres Vaters Ho-Boe zurückzuführen. Entsprechend hat sie sich zu einer Einzelgängerin entwickelt, die sich erst durch die Winx wieder Freunde so richtig öffnet. Musas Unsicherheiten werden auch in ihrer Beziehung und Riven deutlich. Zunächst traut sie sich nicht Riven ihre Gefühle zu gestehen. Ihren ersten Kuss haben die beiden erst am Ende von Staffel 2. Doch ihre Beziehung hat viele Hochs und Tief und steht mehrfach vor dem Ende, da sich Riven nicht richtig um die emotional bedürftige Musa zu kümmern. Schließlich trennen sich die beiden auch am Ende von Staffel 6. Aussehen Musa hat dunkelblaue Haare und dunkelblaue Augen. Zu Beginn der Serie trägt sie ihre Haare noch kurz in zwei abstehenden Zöpfen. Kurz nach beginn der 3. Staffel hat Musa längere Haare, trägt sie aber immer noch in den beiden Zöpfen. Ab der 4. Staffel trägt sie ihre Haare manchmal auf offen, meist aber immer noch in einem oder zwei Zöpfen, manchmal auch geflochten. Magische Fähigkeiten Winx Club= Musa, die Fee der Musik, hat Musik-basierte Kräfte. Musas Kräfte sind nicht nur mit Musik verbunden, sondern auch mit der tatsächlichen Kraft von Schallwellen und Schalldruck. Musa kann Dinge manipulieren, indem Sie Schallwellen erzeugt, die Grollen und Stürze verursachen. Sie kann auch Schallschwingungen und Impulse erzeugen, die sich wie Energiestrahlen durch die Luft aufladen. Musa ist in der Lage, Schallwellen zu erzeugen, die die Sichtlinie hypnotisieren und blockieren. Musa kann störende Schallwellen freisetzen, die die Erde teilen und in der Luft abstürzen können. Sie kann Diskokugel-Kraftfelder erzeugen, Musikalische Explosionen ablenken und virtuelle Lautsprecher um einen Feind herumlegen und sie durch unglaublich laute Bassmusik ruhig stellen. Musa kann auch Wände und Barrieren des Großen Stabes schaffen. Musa kann auch Schallwellen freisetzen, mit denen andere beruhigt und sogar zum Schlafen gebracht werden können. Musa kann Schallwellen freisetzen, um mit anderen Zivilisten aus Melody zu kommunizieren und kann mit anderen Tieren durch Gesang zu kommunizieren. Erreichte Verwandlungen * Magische Winx * Charmix * Enchantix * Believix ** Sophix ** Lovix * Harmonix * Sirenix * Bloomix * Mythix * Butterflix * Tynix * Cosmix Musa Magische Winx 01.png|Magische Winx Musa Charmix 01.png|Charmix Musa Enchantix 2D 01.png|Enchantix Musa Believix 01.png|Believix Musa Sophix 01.jpg|Sophix Musa Lovix.jpg|Lovix Musa Harmonix.png|Harmonix Musa Sirenix 2D 01.png|Sirenix Musa Bloomix 01.png|Bloomix Musa Mythix 01.png|Mythix Musa Butterflix 01.png|Butterflix Musa Tynix 01.png|Tynix Musa Cosmix 01.png|Cosmix |-| World of Winx= Es ist nicht bekannt, ob Musa in World of Winx immer noch die Fee der Musik ist. Dennoch hat sie immer noch die Kontrolle über Magie und Schallwellen. Mehr folgt... Benutzte Magie * Klangwellen * Magic Vibration Erreichte Verwandlungen * Dreamix * Onyrix Musa Dreamix 01.png|Dreamix Musa Onyrix 01.png|Onyrix Winx Club Vergangenheit Musa ist die Tochter von Maitlin und Ho-Boe. Ihre Mutter ist sehr früh verstorben, weshalb sie von ihrem Vater alleine großgezogen wurde. Musa hat ein ziemlich problematisches Verhältnis zu ihrem Vater. Trotzdem ist er übervorsichtig und will immer zu Musas Wohl entscheiden, was ständig zu Streit führt. Staffeln Staffel 1= In der ersten Staffel geht Musa zum ersten Mal nach Alfea und teilt sich dort ein Zimmer mit Tecna. Am Rosentag erzählt sie Bloom und Stella, dass ihre Mutter schon vor langer Zeit Verstorben ist. Sie verliebte sich in laufe der Staffel in Riven. Riven wurde jedoch von Darcy verhext und weist sie zurück. In Staffel 1 Folge 26 (Der große Sieg) kämpft Bloom gegen Icy, Musa und die anderen Winx dagegen kämpfen gegen Darcy und Stormy. |-| Staffel 2= In der 2. Staffel werden Musa und Layla gute Freunde. In dieser Staffel verliebt sich Jared, ein Spezialist, in Musa. In der Folge "Die Show muss weitergehen" wird Musa gebeten, ein Konzert in der Roten Fontäne zu veranstalten, aber ihr Vater Ho-Boe, will das es ihr erster und letzter Auftritt wird. Ihr Vater war ebenfalls ein Musiker, aber er hat nie eine einzige Note gespielt, nachdem Musas Mutter starb. Stormy unterbricht das Konzert und Ho-Boe gerät in Gefahr, doch dank Riven war Musa in der Lage ihren Vater zu retten. Am Ende dieses Vorfalls stimmt ihr Vater der Musik zu. Tune wurde in der Staffel ihre Herzbandelfe. Musa verdient sich ihr Charmix schließlich auch in Wildland. In der letzten Folge der Staffel 2 bevor sie in die Festung von Lord Darkar einbrachen, gesteht sie Riven ihre Liebe. Am Ende dieser Staffel küsst sie Riven zum ersten Mal, als dieser sie vor Lord Dakar schützt und dadurch bewusstlos wird. |-| Staffel 3= In dieser Staffel ist Musa endlich mit Riven zusammen, allerdings gibt es schon erste Beziehungsprobleme, da Musa findet, da Riven sie nicht ernst nimmt und ihr nicht glaubt. |-| Staffel 4= In Staffel 4 müssen Musa und die anderen die letzte Erdenfee suchen und vor den Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises schützen. Dabei eröffnen sie eine Tierhandlung für Feenkuscheltiere Love & Pet. (Musas Feenkuscheltier heißt Pepe) Nachdem sie die letzte Erdenfee namens Roxy gefunden und die Kraft der Believix erhalten haben nehmen Musa und die Winx alles auf sich um Roxy vor den Hexern des schwarzen Kreises zu schützen, denn diese wollen die Macht der letzten Erdenfee und die des weißen Kreises. Zusammen mit den anderen Winx Mitgliedern gründet Musa eine Band. Bei einen Auftritt in der Frutti Music Bar, zieht sie die Aufmerksamkeit von Jason Queen auf sich. Jason macht Musa ein Angebot über einen Plattenvertrag, aber Riven der sie eigentlich unterstützen sollte wird sehr eifersüchtig und reagiert auch dementsprechent. |-| Staffel 5= Folgt |-| Staffel 6= Auf Domino bei der Wilkommensfeier von Daphne, griffen die Trix an. Die Winx konnten sie aufhalten und Daphne erlangt ihre Sirenix Kräfte wieder. In der zweiten Folge wird das Elfendorf von Wald Trolle angegriffen. Die Winx und die Pixies versuchten das Dorf zu verteidigen, aber später verschwanden die Trolle zusammen mit einigen Pixies. Als die Winx in der Linphea-Schule waren griffen die Trix mit dem Wolkenturm die Schule an. Sie finden heraus, dass Selina mit hilfe des Legendariums sich wehrt. Die Winx verlieren ihre Kräfte, außer Bloom. In Alfea, gibt Bloom jede Winx ein teil ihrer Drachenflamme, um jeden von ihnen Kraft zu geben. Später konnten sie das Linphea Schule befreien. Sie hat eine andere Herzbandelfe Cherie. Sie erreicht schlißelich mit die anderen Winx mit der Zeit ihre Bloomix Kräfte. Musa eröffnete in Alfea das Musik-Café, und es wurde sehr beliebt. Die Winx erlebten viele Abenteuer auf der Erde, und fanden die Großefeenmutter Eldora. In Legendarium erreichten die Winx ihre Mythix Kräfte. Die Trix wollten die Magischen Schulen erobern, doch sie wurden aufgehalten und Selina erkannt, dass es Falsch war das Legendarium zu benutzen. |-| Staffel 7= Folgt Kinofilme Das Geheimnis des Verlorenen Königreichs= Folgt... |-| Das magische Abenteuer= Folgt... |-| Das Geheimnis des Ozeans= Folgt... Specials Wie alles begann= Folgt... |-| Die Rache der Trix= Folgt... |-| Der Kampf um Magix= Folgt... |-| Der Schattenphönix= Folgt... World of Winx Staffel 1= Folgt… |-| Staffel 2= Folgt... Wissenswertes : Trivia * Musas Name kann mehrere Herkünfte haben: ** "Musa" ist das italienische Wort für "Muse", was eine Anlehnung an die Musen aus der griechischen Mythologie ist. ** "Musa" ist das arabische Wort für "Moses". ** "Musa" könnte sich auch von dem italischen Wort "musica" (zu Deutsch "Musik") ableiten. * Musas Aussehen ist inspiriert von der Schauspielerin Lucy Liu, was Iginio Straffi verriet. * Musa hat am selben Tag Geburtstag wie Iginio Straffi. * Musa, Flora und Tecna sind keine Prinzessinnen. ** In Winx Club 3D - Das magische Abenteuer werden sie jedoch auch als Prinzessinnen betitelt. * Musa hat sich von den Winx äußerlich am meisten verändert. ** Sie hat lange Haare bekommen. ** Sie ist vom Charakter her und vom Aussehen zunehmend femininer geworden. * Bis auf Staffel 1 und 3 hört man sie in jeder Staffel mindestens einmal singen. * Musa und Tecna sind die einzigen besten Freundinnen, die sich ein Zimmer teilen. * Musa ist die einzige, die keinen Sirenix-Wunsch geäußert hat. * Musa ist die vierte der Winx, die sich gegen ihre Freundinnen stellt. In Musas Fall wird sie von Tritannus in ein Monster verwandelt. ** Die erste ist Bloom, die durch den Schattenvirus zur Dunklen Bloom wird. ** Die zweite ist Layla, die sich in "Die schwarze Gabe" den Erdenfeen auf ihrem Rachefeldzug gegen die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises anschließt. ** Die dritte ist Tecna, die in "Das Sirenix-Buch" durch einen Zauber der Trix zum Roboter wird. ** Die fünfte ist Stella, die in "Königin für einen Tag" vom Magischen Spiegel beeinflusst wird. * Musa und Tecna haben in Staffel 6 aus unbekannten Grünen neue Herzbandelfen bekommen. bg:Муза ca:Musa cs:Musa en:Musa eo:Musa es:Musa fi:Musa fr:Musa gl:Musa hr:Musa hu:Musa it:Musa nl:Musa oc:Musa pl:Musa pt:Musa pt-br:Musa ro:Musa ru:Муза sr:Мјуза sv:Musa tr:Miusa uk:Муза Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 1 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 2 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 3 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 4 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 5 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 6 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 7 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 8 Kategorie:Winx Club - Das Geheimnis des Verlorenen Königreichs Kategorie:Winx Club 3D - Das magische Abenteuer Kategorie:Winx Club - Das Geheimnis des Ozeans Kategorie:Specials Kategorie:Winx Club - Wie alles begann Kategorie:Winx Club - Die Rache die Trix Kategorie:Winx Club - Der Kampf um Magix Kategorie:Winx Club - Der Schattenphönix Kategorie:Comics Kategorie:Comics Staffel 1 Kategorie:Comics Staffel 2 Kategorie:Comics Staffel 3 Kategorie:Comics Staffel 4 Kategorie:Comics Staffel 5 Kategorie:Comics Staffel 6 Kategorie:Comics Staffel 7 Kategorie:Comics Staffel 8 Kategorie:Comics World of Winx Kategorie:World of Winx Kategorie:World of Winx Staffel 1 Kategorie:World of Winx Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charaktere (Winx Club) Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Feen Kategorie:Charmix Kategorie:Enchantix Kategorie:Believix Kategorie:Speedix Kategorie:Tracix Kategorie:Zoomix Kategorie:Lovix Kategorie:Sophix Kategorie:Harmonix Kategorie:Sirenix Kategorie:Bloomix Kategorie:Mythix Kategorie:Butterflix Kategorie:Tynix Kategorie:Cosmix Kategorie:Dreamix Kategorie:Onyrix Kategorie:Musa Kategorie:Riven Kategorie:Melody Kategorie:Alfea Kategorie:Verbindung des Lichts Kategorie:Fate: The Winx Saga